


felix the cat

by nosfelixculpa



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blue Lions Route, Cats, Gen, also DADUE, and also inspired by my desire for more platonic dimilix content, anyway i just want my mentally unhinged boye nd my grumpy cat boye to b friends again pls, caspar during this whole fic; where the FUCK is my cat.vine, have i not suffered enough, pre timeskip bc i feel like this wouldnt work post ngl, technically canon compliant i feel like it Couldve happened if intsys cared about me, this was inspired by caspar and ashe's supports, thx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosfelixculpa/pseuds/nosfelixculpa
Summary: dimitri, felix and a cat have a support conversation
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Dedue Molinaro, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 16





	felix the cat

Dimitri hadn’t been expecting a ‘yes’ when he had tentatively asked the cooking staff if they needed any help cleaning or sorting in time for supper. There were two reasons for this. Either, they thought a person of his stature should not be given such menial tasks, or, they were familiar with his tendency to break most things he came into contact with.

In today’s case, the kindly, timid lady he made the offer to, clearly had not been informed of any of this, as she happily accepted.

He had to admit, he found it quite therapeutic to be left to his own devices - of course he cherished and respected Dedue as a loyal vassal and a dear friend, but sometimes he did find himself wishing for a bit more time alone, to act as an ordinary teenager would.

Humming, he was just placing the flour back on the highest shelf when a sudden clattering and banging sounded beside him, causing him to jump, tipping flour directly over his head. Stumbling out of the cupboard half blind, Dimitri heard rather than saw Ashe scream before running out of the dining hall.

“GHOST!”

“What’s that? Your newest mask?”

“Felix?” Dimitri choked out, wiping at his mouth ineffectually as the powder continued to roll out of his hair and down his face. One clumsy rub of the eyes later Dimitri can in fact confirm it’s Felix, watching him expectantly with arms crossed, head tilted in carefully veiled amusement.

“What? No, it’s…I was cleaning the pantry and something startled me, that’s all.”

“Something startled you, the boar prince, in the pantry?” Felix echoed, eyes narrowing in thought. “Ah, it might have been Ashe’s cat.”

“Anyway,” Felix continued, waving a hand dismissively. “Your human shield has been fretting over you, let him know where you-”

“Why on earth is Ashe’s cat in amongst the food storage?”

Felix shrugged. “From what I could gather Ashe and Caspar keep bribing him with scraps, so my guess is he finally figured out where to help himself.”

“Smart creature,” Dimitri muttered with a chuckle. “Still, I suppose we had better remove him somehow. It’s hardly sanitary to have a cat in amongst the dinner ingredients.”

“I’ll get him,” Felix sighed. “You’ll only scare him off with your boar-ish nature, not to mention your ghoulish face.”

“Ghoulish?” The prince felt at his face gingerly, eyes widening as his fingertips came away white. “Oh, indeed.”

He scrubbed hurriedly at his face with the corner of his mantle, watching curiously from the entrance of the pantry as Felix crept in, attempting to coax the mystery cat out with tongue clicks and barely audible murmurs.

Dimitri wasn’t sure he could recall a time Felix had displayed such, _gentle_ behaviour - toward him anyway. Of course, there were several students that had the uncanny ability to bring out his softer side: Ashe, Lysithea, Annette; even Sylvain depending on the day. Once, Dimitri would’ve been privy to a similar Felix, one prone to proud bouts of laughter and many, _many_ tears. But not now.

Never now.

“Got him.” Felix’s voice pulling him out of his thoughts, he looked over to see a small mound of black fur resting happily in the other boy’s arms, watching him with round, amber eyes.

“Quick work,” Dimitri praised, eyes seeming to blink in sympathy for the cat who kept its own unblinking stare glued to him, even as Felix drew closer.

“You seem to have quite the affinity with the little fellow.”

As he spoke the cat wriggled, stretching up a paw to tap at his nose, ending up lightly dusted in white.

“He seems to like you,” Felix translated, as Dimitri simply blinked again, this time in surprise. “Perhaps he’s not as smart as we thought.”

At the newest small dig of countless others, Dimitri bit back a noise of frustration. It were as if Felix could feel himself letting his guard down, and would do his utmost to rectify it as quickly as possible, to make sure the carefully crafted barrier built between them stayed near impenetrable.

“Aren’t you going to pet him?” Felix asked, nodding down at the cat in his arms, who seemed a little more restless than before, wriggling here and there to stretch out his paws towards Dimitri determinedly.

Dimitri hesitated, lifting his hands before awkwardly dropping them again. “I..How do I do it without…hurting him?”

Felix went quiet for a few seconds, eyes losing some of their harsh glare for the briefest moment before rolling. “Come on.”

With the cat tucked easily in the crook of one arm, Felix dragged Dimitri along with the other through the deserted dining hall, and across the courtyard to a large patch of grass, covered with cat tail’s that danced in the gentle breeze. Right in the middle sat a huge oak tree, the branches causing the sun to scatter across the ground in golden dapples.

“Sit,” Felix ordered, pointing to the base of the tree. Dimitri did as he was told, settling cross-legged in the shade before opening his mouth.

“Felix, how is thi- ah!”

Before he could finish his sentence, a small bundle was dropped into his lap, immediately kneading at his trousers, purring loudly.

“Quit being so stiff,” Felix instructed, lowering himself to the ground and mirroring his position opposite. “Just hold your hand up near him and he’ll come to you.”

Sure enough, as soon as Dimitri held out a tentative hand, the cat made a beeline, pushing his head up against his hand insistently.

“If I recall correctly,” Dimitri mused, unsure whether to continue for fear of ruining this genuine civility they had managed to rekindle. “This is quite similar to how I befriended you.”

“Tch, you’re not funny.”

Dimitri just laughed, totally absorbed by the tiny creature in his lap even as he settled down to sleep. The pair - or, trio - sat together in a companionable silence that had become foreign to two of them throughout the years. The prince only looked up from trailing his fingers from the cat’s head to its tail when he felt someone watching him.

“What is it?” he asked quietly, feeling near instant regret as Felix started, not quite fast enough to obscure the strange look on his face.

“Nothing,” Felix mumbled, averting his gaze to the grass, from which he plucked a cat’s tail, waving it back and forth intently. “I just thought…”

“What?”

“I thought I saw some bits of flour still in your hair.”

Dimitri reached up, rubbing at his head experimentally, causing a minor dust cloud to appear around him in the process. “Ah, quite right. I must remember to wash this out, it’s hardly befitting.”

“Prince Flourhead of Faerghus,” Felix remarked, voice monotone and face deadpan, though his mouth twitched as Dimitri snorted in a manner _definitely_ not befitting a prince. Not even Prince Flourhead of Faerghus.

They fell into silence again, this one more comfortable than the last, but with a hanging tension, as if somebody wished to speak something unspoken.

“Felix, wh-”

“FELIX! There you are! I’m starving.”

The pair squinted against the still surprisingly bright evening sun, to see Sylvain strolling over loudly, arms waving, with a much quieter Dedue in tow.

“You know, you’re perfectly capable of getting to the dining hall yourself, Sylvain,” Felix grumbled, brushing at his clothes as he stood.

“Yeah, of course. But where’s the fun in that? I need someone to practice my moves on.”

“No.”

“I’m _joking_ ,” Sylvain added hurriedly, throwing his hands up in surrender. “Hey, your Princeliness, what have you got down there?”

“A new friend, thanks to Felix,” Dimitri supplied, nodding toward the former lightly.

Sylvain narrowed his eyes at that, glancing between the two of them strangely. “Oh, really?”

“Hey, Felix, have you ever considered that you might be on the wrong career path?” Sylvain continued, swiftly changing the subject as Felix’s hand moved to the dagger hanging from his belt. “Garreg Mach has endless opportunities for cat whispering…”

As they wandered off, Dimitri winced at the unmistakable sound of Sylvain getting elbowed in the ribs.

“Your Highness?” Dedue asked, making his presence known as he stood over Dimitri expectantly, hunching slightly under the low hanging branches. “Have you eaten?”

“Not yet,” Dimitri admitted, gently depositing the cat beside him to get up. “Ah.”

“What is it?” Dedue asked, brow furrowing as he watched Dimitri uncross his legs gingerly, a look of discomfort flashing across his face. “Do you feel unwell?”

“No, no. I’m quite alright, Dedue,” Dimitri reassured quickly. “I just uh, appear to have lost all sensation in my legs.”

“I see,” is all Dedue seemed to manage in response, an inkling of laughter in his voice as he continued. “Is there anything I can do for you whilst we wait for them to come back, Your Highness?”

“Yes, actually,” Dimitri said suddenly, realisation dawning as he placed the cat back onto his lap for the time being, earning himself a disgruntled meow.

“Would you please let Ashe know that the ghost from the pantry has his cat?”

“Certainly, Your Highness,” Dedue obliged, without missing a beat, turning to fulfill this simple albeit strange task.

Perhaps he should stop by Manuela first.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed somebody stab sylvain pls tysm  
> its all platonic but i wont fight u if u interpret anything different idk ur life 
> 
> shout out to prescribedmadness for the title im lov her pls go read her Bangin fe; awakening fic its called ylisse now


End file.
